


Come Here Often?

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Thirteen being adorakable, human thirteen, retail worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Retail Worker AU. Jane attempts to flirt with her but it doesn't go well...





	Come Here Often?

“Go on Doc, ask her out,” Graham passed her another pack of custard creams. “You’re always coming here buying these as an excuse, you might as well do it or risk going  skint .”

“People need biscuits Graham,” she huffed as she struggled carrying the five packs of biscuits, almost dropping one.

“Not five packs of biscuits,” Ryan laughed. “I know you like them but didn’t you buy them yesterday too?”

“The other day, keep up!”

“Jane,” Graham passed her a pack of  jammy dodgers. “Try flirting with her, see if she likes you. You never know these days.”

“I never know any days,” she sighed. “But yeah, I-I'll try that. Are you guys  gonna be with me?”

“Nah, we’ll buy our stuff and meet you by the doors,” Ryan motioned towards his basket full of cereal, whisky, crisp and milk. “Don’t want to distract you.”

“Or intimidate the girl.”

“Gramps is right on that, may feel like we’re ganging up on her or summit.”

“Fine, I’ll go on my own,” Jane looked at the array of biscuits. “Um, can I borrow some money? Empty pockets.”

“It should be three pounds, so I’ll just put it in your pocket,” Graham said as he fished his change out and put the coins in her pocket. “If it’s any more just come to me.”

“Cheers!” she grinned and walked over to the check out. Luckily, there was no line at her crush’s check out, so she dumped the load of biscuits on the counter. The girl, also known as Yasmin, greeted her like usual and scanned the first pack.

“You sure do like your biscuits huh.”

“Oh, yeah, stocking up. G-Got family coming around,” she looked around for a moment, then looked at her fumbling hands. “ So uh...”

“Yes?” Yaz raised a brow as she put a pack of  jammy dodgers through the scanner.

“You come here often?” the blonde nervously smiled as she leaned on the counter.

Amused, yet slightly confused, she put the custard creams through the scanner. “Well, I work here. So I think I'd have to say ‘yes’.”

Her face dropped. Yaz saw her blush and become flustered as she pulled her arm away from the counter. “Oh uh, y-yeah. Sorry, that was stupid, it was-”

“Your attempt at flirting with me?” she smirked when the blonde meekly nodded, avoiding eye contact.

“S-Sorry...”

“It’s fine, no need to apologize,” she scanned the last pack of biscuits. “Do you want any chocolate we have on offer?”

“Um, n-no, the biscuits are all I need, thanks,” she mumbled, packing the biscuits into her bag. “How much?”

“Three  pounds .”

“H-Here,” the blonde passed the coins to her, still not looking directly at her. “Sorry again.”

Yaz chuckled, but stopped immediately when she saw her flinch. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Do you want your receipt?”

“Um, y-yeah, sure.”

As she reached out to take the small piece of paper, they made eye contact, however briefly due to the blonde looking down at her hands. “Seriously though, it’s okay,” Yaz smiled at her, and let go of the receipt. “There’s no need to apologize, and it wasn’t that bad. You should hear what some of the guys say to me. Now they’re just gross.”

“I don’t even want to imagine,” her face scrunched up in disgust as she pocketed the receipt. “Thanks for not totally laughing in my face though. I bet my friends over there are.”

Yaz looked over to see the two people she was usually spotted with, both of them looked away once they noticed her looking. It was amusing. “No problem. Um, you might want your friend to check the receipt, they have a code on there for seniors sometimes. It uh, might take their attention off you.”

“Oh,” she looked over at Ryan and Graham, and then back to the cashier. “ Thanks Yasmin.”

“You can call me Yaz,” she smiled.

“O-Okay, Yaz. I-I'm Jane.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jane,” she grinned at her, and then motioned to the boys. “You should probably go  over; they’re waiting and I need to keep doing my job.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jane grinned up at her before heading off to her friends.

“Did you blow it?” Ryan asked, attempting to look sympathetic, although she could see he was trying not to laugh.

“I panicked and asked her if she came here often...”

They burst out laughing. So loud that Yaz noticed and looked up at them, smiling to herself. Jane glanced over at her and looked down in shame.

“You blew it then?” Graham asked once he had calmed down.

“I guess yeah,” she patted her coat pocket before fishing out the receipt. “Oh, she said there’s a senior code thing on some receipts and for you to look at it.”

“So she looked at me and thought about the senior-”

He paused when he looked at the receipt, making Ryan confused. “What’s up Gramps? No senior discount?”

“No uh, it seems you didn’t blow it Doc,” he passed her the paper. “Phone number.”

“What?” she tilted her head as she looked at it. At the bottom of the receipt was assumingly Yaz’s handwriting. “Maybe she does it with everyone?”

“I don’t think she says,” Graham grabbed the receipt and read it out loud. “’It’s a good thing you’re cute, please call, and don’t worry, I’m bad at this stuff too.’ And then leave a phone number to every customer.”

“So, she might like me too and wants me to call?”

“Yes!” Ryan and Graham said in sync, rather loudly.

Jane squealed and jumped up and down, undoubtedly getting the attention of her crush. Graham looked behind her and noticed that Yaz had seen her and was smiling to herself before she went on to the other customer. He nudged Ryan and nodded towards her, and then towards the jumping up and down blonde.

“Doc, let’s get  outta here before you embarrass yourself even more,” he laughed as he gently grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, smiling a little bit at Yaz as they walked out.

“She gave me her phone number,” Jane muttered, grinning giddily as she looked at the receipt.

“You’re so smitten,” Ryan nudged her. She merely laughed and nudged him back, not taking her eyes off the number.

“Maybe I am...”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> 'You come here often?'  
> 'Well, I work here. So I think I'd have to say ‘yes’'
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
